


The one where Theo decides

by porrayra



Series: t.h.i.a.m. bits [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Homeless Theo Raeken, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protective Liam Dunbar, Short One Shot, Sweet, Theo Raeken Has Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porrayra/pseuds/porrayra
Summary: After the fight at the hospital, Liam offered Theo a place to live. Now he has to decide whether he stays or not.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: t.h.i.a.m. bits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775599
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	The one where Theo decides

Theo has been asleep for 14 hours now. Liam is standing in the hallway, in front of the guest room's door. He invited the Chimera to his house after discovering that the boy was homeless. Now he's not sure if it was a good judgment or naiveness.

They've fought alongside so many times in the past year that trusting one another felt slightly easier. Even with Theo's history with the pack. This thought made the werewolf uneasy.

Liam got into the room to wake Theo up and stoped. Lying on the bed was an 19-year-old boy, sleeping so peacefully that not even closely resembled the total psycho he knew.

Theo took a deep breath, awakening, and stretched till his joints popped before opening his eyes. The air smelted like homemade food and Liam; his eyes widened up. "What are you doing here?" He said with a voice that sounded like the perfect marriage between sleep and confusion.

"That's my house." Liam snorted playfully.

"Yeah, I know it, dumbass." Theo used his elbows to support his torso up in the bed. "But why are you creeping out and watching me sleep?" A smirk blossomed in his devilish face, the innocence he carried in his rest gone. "Like what you see?"

Liam blushed in the dark. "What? I wasn't-" He let a loud sigh slip. "I came to wake you up; dinner is almost ready."

"Dinner? Fuck, what time is it?"

With a glare on the phone, Liam answered. "7 pm. You seemed pretty tired."

"I'm fine." Theo groaned, lying; he felt like he could nap for another day. "I've got to go." His voice was still sleepish yet urgent.

Liam took a step further but stopped himself before he could get any closer. "You don't have to, you know? I've talked to my parents already." A second rolled before adding. "And to the pack. You should stay."

"Of course, you did." Theo thought with a roll of his eyes. He felt anxiety creeping out on his chest. It was nice having a bed to sleep in and to rest for hours without being awake by cops. But he knew damn well what he's done.

Liam was aware of the chemosignals in the air. "You don't have to answer that right now, stay for dinner and see."

Ever since Theo came back from hell, he felt more self-conscious about his feelings than he has ever been. Guilt and remorse were a constant in his new life, and facing the Geyers seemed more painful than dying. 

"Do your parents know what I've done?" Theo said, attempting to maintain his voice still and apathetic.

"No." Liam twitched. "They don't even know I'm a werewolf. They probably think that I'm doing drugs." He said with a sad grin. "And besides, what you've done doesn't matter that much now. We kicked too many butts together."

Something warmed in Theo's chest. He almost felt human. "I bet Scott doesn't think like that."

"Well, I'm not Scott." Liam's smile was somewhat timid, kind uncomfortable on his face. "Now get ready and come eat before you sleep again, you look like trash."

-

Theo was starving after months without real food, and it showed. The Geyers were too kind and too heartbroken by his situation to let him go, so he agreed to stay. But Liam wasn't so sure it was the truth, there was too much stress in the air. 

They ate, and Liam went with Theo to the guest room. He showed the boy where he could get fresh towels, lent him some clean clothes, and was about to leave the place when heard a stifled voice. 

"Liam..." Theo muttered and waited for the other boy to turn and face him by the door frame. "Thank you."

"Sure." This time, his smile was just right. "Good night, Theo."

"Night, Liam."

-

It's been over an hour now. Liam was almost drifting away in sleeping waters when he became conscious about the soft thuds in the adjacent room, Theo's heart. One last thought crossed his mind spreading warmth in his chest. "He didn't leave."

It was indeed a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> They're so sweet my teeth hurt.  
> I'm planning on continuing the series with more cute moments. I already have some in mind, but if you got suggestions or requests let me know in the comments, I'd love to hear 💕


End file.
